Paladin (Class Guide)
Author: Anaku Buffs (at level 50): *Courage: +475 hp and +504 ac *Gift of Peace: melee attacks generate 30% less hatred *Blessings (you can only have 1 blessing on you at a time): **Blessing of Vothdar: +32 strength (I tend to cast this on melees.) **Blessing of Vaelion: +41 intelligence (I tend to cast this on casters.) **Blessing of Gloriann's Protection: +153 ac and +102 to cold, fire, and spiritual resists (I tend to cast this on healers and those in the tanking rotation.) Virtue Points: Paladins have 25 virtue points. They have many abilities, buffs, heals, etc. that use virtue points. Virtue points regen at a rate of 1 per minute, or paladins have an ability called Righteous Supplication that will regen all 25 virtue points every 20 minutes. Here are some virtue point abilities: *Succor: 3 vp, removes all hatred from the target *Shining Beacon: 1 vp, AoE force target and also does damage to undead and fiends *Final Stand: 6 vp, 10 second invulnerability and increases damage by 50% *Shield of Gloriann: 2 vp, group invulnerability for 5 seconds *Paragon of Justice: 6 vp, self-buff that increases str, dex, con, and vit by 96, increases accuracy by 60% and damage by 30% for 2 minutes *Fury of Valus: 6 vp, all attacks crit for 16 seconds *Zeal: 3 vp, all special melee attacks strike twice and cost half their endurance for 30 seconds *Dictim of Valus: 1 vp, spiritual nuke *Zeal: 1 vp, undead nuke that adds hate *Laying on of Hands: 1 vp, large heal (3 vp if cast on a paladin) *Blessing of Life: 6 vp, group HoT for 12 seconds Stances: Paladins have 3 stances to choose from. *Aura of Replenishment: For the group, increases health regen by 6% and energy regen by 4%. For the paladin, also increases heals by 30%, reduces mana cost of spells by 4% and cast times by 8%. *Aura of Shielding: For the group, increases ac by 156. For the paladin, increases mitigation by 15%, the ability to generate hate by 40%, and 102 ac. *Aura of Divine Power: For the group, increases damage by 10% and accuracy by 12%. Heals: Paladins have a variety of group heals, single heals, and a HoT. *Laying on of Hands: a paladin's largest heal, 2:30 refresh and costs virtue points *Cry of Solace: group heal, 1 minute refresh *Blessing of Life: group HoT, 2 minute refresh, costs virtue points *Healing Touch: single target heal with no refresh Debuffs: Paladins have 5 Judgements to choose from, but only one may be active on a mob at a time. Also, at this point, only 1 stacks with other paladin judgements. *Judgement of the Bloodthirsty: damage shield *Judgement of the Impure: fire DoT (stacks with other Judgements of the Impure) *Judgement of the Proud: debuffs strength by 139 *Judgement of the Unforgiving: all attacks taken heal the paladin for 90 for 60 seconds *Judgement of the Wrathful: 30 second lull Other debuffs: *Deny Life: reduces healing effectiveness by 75% *Forbiddance: 6 second stun Shield Consecrations: Paladins have attacks and abilities when a shield is equipped. They also get 15% additional damage when using a shield. *Shield of Resolve: incoming attacks have a chance to give 20 endurance to the group, shield attacks have a chance to give 40 endurance back to the group *Shield of Rebuke: incoming attacks or shield attacks have a chance to stun the mob *Shield of Chastening: incoming attacks or shield attacks have a chance to increase hatred *Shield of Solace: incoming attacks have a chance to heal the group, shield attacks have a chance to heal the defensive target Helpful Group Abilities: *Vothdar's Mighty Strike: +65 strength to the group, lasts 5 minutes, and is put up by a crit *Bulwark of Gloriann: adds ac to the group, lasts 5 minutes, and is put up by a crit *Marshalling Cry: adds 193 damage and 50% accuracy for the group for 10 seconds, 1 minute refresh *Cry of Illumination: Restores all endurance to the group and 450 energy, 1 minute refresh *Prayer of Life: paladin rez *Devout Sanctuary: grants target immunity to all curses for 60 seconds *Barrier of Faith: gives invulnerability to a target for 5 seconds Final Thoughts: Obviously, paladins also have force target abilities and abilities that add hate. At this point I won't list them all unless it's requested. Paladins also have some nice defensive abilities they can cast on themselves as well, such as counterattacks and blocks. If you'd like any more information about paladins please let me know and I'd be happy to answer any questions. If you are a paladin and I've left something important out, please add it here. i didn't realize our dot stacked. I would usually use the str debuff. but then someone told me it was uber bugged in apw so i stopped using judgements period. Our other judgements overwrite each other right? so if we have five pallys doting and i do the reaction heal those dots drop right? judgements just seem incomplete and borked to me I don't think our LoH cost ANY virtue when cast on a non-pally. The judgement of the envious is pretty useful but nobody believes me . it reduces movement AND accuracy by 70%. It is the pally version of crowd control and can seriously slow down the DPS of an ADD. Of course no one believes me so they hit the fooker and screw it all up. You may want to edit your post and add which virtue abilities (and regular abilities i guess) don't affect global cool down. You can stack up a pretty bad ass pally damage macro (and burn all your virtue in one magnificent spurt—don't tell hyppo I said that). On vicus i came up with a "fury of valus" "paragon of justice" zeal "dictum of valus" sunburst splurt. if we have a rogue or hamstring shammy I would take out the "fov" and use it separately later. with both imperil and hamstring we have 30+ seconds of critting goodness. timed right that gives me two sunbursts and a couple of dictims for crits... good times ... good times. Now if i could only get a quickening symbiote thingee to stick in there. i have also toyed with a shining beacon and barrier of invuln macro. usually when you use it and there is only a mob or two add it is no big deal ... but if there are a shite load it gives the healers a little extra time to ramp up the heals on me. My favorite thing about the pallys is the rescues . I'm requesting you add them . Also it has been in the game for a while and it seems like a bug but they haven't fixed it yet. Our healing rescue heals the target whether they have agro or not. I use it for emergency quick little heals even when i have solid agro. I would like to hear what you guys think of the new rescue and the new counterattack. I haven't actually group tanked or raid tanked more than a handful of times since they went in. Is the counterattack useful? do you use contrition rescue a lot? it seems to only be useful if the mob has a forcetarget immunity up already. Also on our rescues .. i heard some of the tanks have stacked multiple rescues into a single macro and repeatedly spam it in situations like X-83 where it occasionally misses. Seems like a really really good idea to me. Which shield consecrations do you guys prefer? I usually use the end regen when not tanking or not having an issue with agro. agro cons when i am worried about it. I know kori likes the healing consecration better—he is wrong of course Category:Class Guides